


Plot bunnies

by HecatesKiss, InfratcusCreaturaes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfratcusCreaturaes/pseuds/InfratcusCreaturaes
Summary: This is where I'm going to be posting my plots.Might continue some might not.HecatesKiss helped with Little boy blue snippets





	1. Chapter 1

Bits and pieces of Cognac and Emeralds

\---___----  
Harry never knew that a kiss could ignite Sparks like this and I knew it wasn't do the fire whiskey in a system . To be honest, he never imagined that it would be with a fellow male Nor did hebever bother to think it would be from one of his friends.  
This toe curling kiss that felt so right, unlike when he kissed Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley. he felt a blush creep up as his partner for all the way and rested their head on his shoulder.

the next few moments were painstakingly quiet as both boys seem to be gathering their thoughts they took no notice of the others who stared no noticed of a bushy haired witch and a pair of redheads shooing away the others. No notice of the redhead that held another redhead away. after a few moments green eyes look down to the study the head of the other, short dirty blonde hair that was wavy now since it was cut short. Yet somehow, he knew if they grew it longer would probably fall in gentle curls. Harry knew without seeing them, that he would end up staring at cognac brown brown eyes. That swirled with life and emotion much like the cognac drink when gently mixed with a stirrer.

A few more moments passed by,before cognac and emerald eyes met as they studied each other.

 

\----_____-----

Two voices spoke in near harmony, hands each clasped onto a single wand as if the pair were just holding hands. However this moment wasn't just a hand holding. 

Gold,Silver,Blue and yellow ribbons swirled and twitched around the pairs hands. Emerald and Cognac eyes glowed. Magic covered the area as if placing a shield over the others that were present.

"You fled from your arrest, and you dare try to attack us on our inheritance rites? " Emerald eyes narrowed before looking to the downed pair behind him. Cognac eyes brimmed with fear but we're firm In their choice. " You attack not only my guardians but my beloved and our Lord?"

Emerald and Cognac met with hard sapphires. No longer jovial.

 

\----___---

Angry crimson eyes glared from the spot on the ground. He had been foolish to turn his back. Thankfully a pair of redheads had seen it coming and had both managed to react. Yet they managed to all get knocked back/Down.


	2. Little boy blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits a d peoces of my Little boy blue series with some typings by Hecates kiss<3

The first section of the chapter is my works.  
The second a d third are Hecates.

/////  
Little Boy Blue(P-ANM/ADP)  
Harry James Potter had been abandoned twice in his life.  
Once when he was a wee little child not even a year and a half.  
And now as his relatives booked it into an airport leaving him stranded in the parking lot in the backseat of the family's car. Not that he knew it yet of course since the three year old was fast asleep in the backseat of the car.  
However , it was very strange since he didn't wake when Vernon dropped Petunia and Dudley off at the local rent a car place. And he didn't wake when Vernon got out of the car at the airports long term parking spot. And he barely stirred when Vernon manhandled him into the rental car and slammed the door , in fact Harry barely twitched at all even when the dursleys drove off in the family car with the noise of tires skimming barely on the pavement below him, the smell of burnt rubber didn't wake him either. However young Harry was defiantly still alive if his soft rhythmic breathing was any indication.  
In fact, it would be the weather that would wake young Harry. The thunderstorm that came raging through hours later that woke him up. And at first he thought it had been uncle Vernon banging on his cupboard door but no. The young child soon realised that he was in an unfamiliar car in an unfamiliar place. And it frightened him .  
Harry's little mind was very confused and his way of thinking had him wondering what it was that aunt petunia had given him that morning. He had burnt the eggs and yet she had given him a cup of milk with chocolate flavour in it to boot. Now however as harry thought about it he realised he fell asleep not long after drinking it.

\---_-------

**Arania Weaver blew out a breath in frustration. The officer was bored, and obviously not taking her complaint seriously. Broken windows were nothing to him, they affected her livelihood. She fumed and scratched out the form, watching the blue ink bleed across the page.  
If she ever got her hands on those kids… She drew in a deep breath and smoothed down her black skirt.  
Arania looked up as a whimper reached her ears. She knew that sound. It was a child, a young one, very scared and all alone. She let her gaze sweep the room and narrowed her eyes as the noise came again and a dirty sock clad foot withdrew into the space under an empty desk. She set the pen aside and slowly got to her feet.  
Crouching in front of the desk she peered under. Brilliant green eyes peeped back at her.  
“Oh lovey.” Arania breathed. Eventhough she was a 'squib' according to the Wizarding World, she could _see_ the wizarding variety of magic. Her Magick was different than theirs, but this small child pulsed with power, and he was terrified and all alone.  
She held out a slow hand and smiled when small fingers gripped hers. She drew him gently from under the desk. He was clad in a too big grey sweatshirt and green pants that sagged off his little frame. Messy black hair bristled atop his head. He slid easily into her arms and she returned to her form and her seat with the child cradled in her lap. She shook her head, he was so light.  
She hummed as she filled out the forms. Ringing phones and loud voices meant she and the child were forgotten. She blinked when a harried officer stalked over to the desk she had drawn the child out from under.  
“Where the hell is that brat?” The man snarled. Her eyes narrowed. That was not the way to tend to a frightened child. Ever.  
The boy in question whimpered in her arms and burrowed into her bright blue shirt, pulling at the material to screen himself from the gaze. She felt power ripple over her skin and blinked as the officer stalked right by her and peered under another desk.  
She lowered her head to say something to the boy and sucked in a breath as a lightning bolt scar was revealed under the messy black hair. She knew who the child in her arms was. She was horrified as she re-evaluated his age and weight. She would have guessed the child to be at least two years old. Not four.  
Arania closed her eyes. The Savior of the Wizarding World had been abused. There was no doubt about that. None. She silently seethed.  
“Mother of Mercy hear my plea. A child has gone without you for too long. Guard his steps, guide his way. Protect him and above all, send him someone to love and care for him.” She breathed. The little boy in her arms sniffled. She hugged him close and stood, easily shifting him to one hip.  
“Don’t hide angel. I’ve got you.” Arania murmured. Bright green eyes blinked up at her. She turned over the form and watched the other officer storm around for a bit. She shook her head and looked around until her eyes lit on a friend.  
“Casey? Can I talk to you for a moment?”  
“Hey Ara. Oh dear, the Collin’s boys again?”  
“Yeah. Eventually they’ll get it. Probably about the time I hex them insensible.” Arania grumbled. The other woman chuckled and glanced at the child on her hip.  
“Who’s this?”  
“I--” Arania paused. She knew that if the little boy went back to wherever he was from he would _not_ be cared for. She could feel stick thin arms cling to her neck and thin legs press against her hip.  
“I don’t know. I found him cowering under your co-worker’s desk. He’s tired, scared, and very strong, Casey.” Arania said, lowering her voice. Casey’s auburn brow lifted and her grey eyes narrowed.  
“Gifted?” Casey asked, brushing a finger across the sun and moon bracelet she wore on her left wrist.  
“By the fates. And he’s too thin. Hasn’t so much as made a peep since I picked him up. Affection starved lil guy.” Arania confirmed. Casey grimaced.  
“Lexon has obviously misplaced him. Here, I’ll take him. I’ll let you know if we find a family.” Casey said, holding her arms out. Arania sighed as she reluctantly let go of the Wizarding World’s Savior.  
“Take care of him. And try to get some broth into the child?”  
“Of course, Ara. I’ll let you know what I can.”  
“Certainly. And remember, I have my foster papers.” Arania said. Casey nodded and shifted the child on her hip. Arania met the bright green eyes and forced herself to turn away.**

 

\--*********  
1996  
** Rhys stumbled through the passageway and dropped onto a chair in the Slytherin common room. Draco arched an eyebrow.  
"So, where's my --" Draco was cut off mid word when Rhys lobbed an apple in Draco's general direction. The other boy caught the bright green sphere and took a bite.  
"I just... I just... oh holy shite." Rhys leaned his head back against the chair and rubbed a hand over his face.  
"You okay?" Crabbe asked, patting him with a clumsy hand.  
"Let's see... my Mum and Professor Snape were _singing_. So no, not okay. So totally not okay. Shite."  
"Rhys?"  
"The last time my Mum was singing with a guy... one it was showtunes, the really bad ones, and two... she wanted to marry the prick."  
"So?"  
"So, the guy was a bottle a day habit and smoked like a chimney. And he gave me the creeps. Mum later found out, paying attention to the way Emi and I reacted... that this guy had a rap sheet nearly a foot long. Bad guy. Like beat up girlfriends and small animals bad..." Rhys shuddered. Miller Trent had been all nice and friendly, but the eyes had been wrong. Emi had caught onto the weird feeling at about the same time Rhys had. Coming from where they had, their "something is not right here..." sense was hardwired and set on maximum.  
Miller had made the mistake of shoving Emi one night. Rhys' magic had almost flung him through the plate glass front window. His Mum actually _did_. Nobody messed with a Weaver. And Mum was just as leathal as any Momma Bear defending cubs. The three of them hadn't seen the prick again after that. **

 

\--------

 

****  
The sound of the metal bowl hitting the ground was loud still in the deafening silence. Rhys glanced up and paled even as amusement threatened.

Rhys snickered and then quickly looked away from the scowling visiage of the man that would one day become his Potions Professor. Something dark dripped from the tip of his nose.

'Mr. Weaver. Just what is the meaning of this?"

"Um..." Rhys blushed. "I was trying to make a cake? And you startled me." 

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, then grimaced. Batter slid further down his collar.

"A cake? Where is the recipe card? Because I highly doubt me wearing the concoction was in the instructions."

A flick of his wand soon had the mess cleaned up and more ingredients lining the table. After washing his hands at the sink, the dark clad man shrugged out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"Allow me to help, Rhys. This is for your mother's birthday, after all."  
****

\-------______-------

Rhys glanced at his sister, then away. She flashed him a quick smile, even though her blue eyes were huge and filled with worry. He kept from clenching his hand into a fist through sheer will. The press of her fingers against his, just a quick brush of hands steadied him.

“McMillian, Ernest!” The name was read. Rhys didn’t even blink when his sister actually grabbed his hand. He squeezed back. He shook his head when the bushy haired girl that had been looking for a toad bumped into him, her gaze fixed up, on the ceiling.

“I’ve read about that…”

Emi snorted. Rhys bit his lip to stifle his snicker. His Mum had told him about the ceiling. Because her brother had told her. He bowed his head for a moment, remembering the stories. She’d loved Evan. Even if he’d gone down the wrong path. He brushed his thumb over the face of the blooming rose and coiled viper ring. They may no longer use the name, but it was part of his bloodline. He balled his hand into a fist and let go of Emi’s hand when her name was called.

She had barely sat on the stool when the hat was dropped over her head. He smothered a chuckle when she bit her lip. He knew just how freaked out she was by that.

“Ravenclaw!” The hat shouted. She reached up and snatched off the hat, handing it back to the stern woman in tartan plaid. Rhys traded a grin with his sister as she went to the correct table and wiped his hands on his robes.

“Weaver, Rhys.” The woman read.

Rhys stepped forward and sat himself upon the stool. The hat dropped onto his head.

“Ah… Weaver, Rosier, Potter. Which name shall you go by?”

Rhys didn’t startle. Yet he knew his lips had just pressed together and his jaw had gone white as he clenched his teeth.

“My name is Rhys Alexander Weaver. I do have Rosier blood. I am _not_ Potter. Clear?”

“Certainly, Mr. Weaver. Certainly. You have the courage of all three of your parents, and the cunning of your blood uncle. Your core was forged early, cunning and clever both. Where shall I put you, Mr. Weaver who is not Potter? Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw… all apply.”

“Pick. One.” Rhys breathed, hissing in parseltongue as anger spiked.

“Very well… better be…. SLYTHERIN!”

******______---

Rhys grinned as Emi settled in next to him in the stands. He snickered and swapped scarves with her, taking her blue and bronze and letting his silver and green wrap around her throat. The Ravenclaws all glanced at Emi and then at Rhys and several shrugged. He grinned when Emi passed him a small bag of cinammon covered popcorn. He dug in happily.

"The other Claws haven't shut up about this. Mum never really saw the appeal..."

"Mhmm..." Rhys nodded and swallowed the popcorn and handed it back. He glanced at his sister and shook his head when he caught sight of the gleam in her eyes.

"You wouldn't." 

"It's a sporting event, no?" Emi asked with a grin. Rhys laughed, huffed out a sigh and nodded. Emi grinned and started. Rhys joined in with a small smile.

*stomp stomp clap*  
*stomp stomp clap*

Other Ravenclaws glanced down at the first years and then somebody else laughed and joined in. A couple others took up the pattern... and then one of the older guys started the tune, the stomping not fading.

"Buddy you're a boy..."

Emi and half the stand took up the chorus line. "We will... we will... Rock you!"

Ravenclaws were not slow, by the second repetition of the chorus the entire stands had it. And the stands were vibrating. Nina poked Harry with her elbow and he laughed. The Hufflepuffs had just taken up the song... as had the Gryffindor stands. The Slytherins looked bewildered. Except for a few Second Year students who were grinning like idiots.

It was amazing how quickly they all fell into sync. All that could be heard over the wind were the sounds of feet and hands moving in time and several hundred people singing Queen.

"Rhys.. Look at the Teachers!" Emi laughed. Rhys glanced over and snorted. Dumbledore was grinning and clapping, totally off beat. Professor Flitwick was jumping up and down. The head of Gryffindor's eyes were wide and her lips were pursed. And the Potions Master was smirking and nodding ever so slightly along.

"The headmaster couldn't carry a tune in a bucket." Ryhs muttered. Emi cracked up laughing. **

.

* * *  
1987:  
Rain pattered on the roof. Rhys sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to be _outside_. But, instead, he was stuck inside. He hated the rain.

Rhys jolted as the bed moved under him. He grunted as his sister landed on him. He grimaced and blinked. She had a worm in one hand.

“Yuck!”

“They’re all over the ground outside.”

“Ooh, really?”

“Yep.” Emi Anne said as she wiggled around and grabbed her brother’s wrist with her free hand. He allowed himself to be dragged out of his room and to the nearest window. She was right. The ground was covered in wiggling fat worms, and the birds were flocking onto the yard, crows cawing and robins squabbling. Rhys pointed to a bright red cardinal and chuckled.

He watched the bright scarlet bird as it shrieked and flapped its wings, facing off against crows and robins as though the turf were his and only his. Rhys and Emi giggled when a crow ducked and waddled away after being pecked by the cardinal. That was so like his mom's little Rugger. She had gotten him when they took a trip to the Americas when the pair was nine.

“Rhys? Emi?” Their Mum called both children turned and smiled when she held out three small cups.

“Emi, go wash your hands.” Rhys suggested. Emi nodded after passing the worm to her mother. Rhys saw the grimace and hid his grin.

“What are these?”

“Muddy cups. There are gummy worms, pudding, and crushed oreos for dirt.” Arania explained as she stuck a spoon into the third and scooped up pudding and oreo cookie.

“Ooh.” Both children chorused as they picked up their cups and grabbed their spoons.

“I figured, since the birds are eating worms, so should we.”

“Sketti for tea?” Emi asked, grinning. Rhys listened to their mum laugh and hoped that they were going to have spaghetti for tea.


	3. Do t remember where this was going

Kayla Winslow: Harry knew that owl brought letters could change your life forever.  
The few hes had change his, are as followed,thee letter addressed to the boy under the cupboards. That one letting him know he was a wizard. 

The minstry sent missive that spoke open being touched, that expelled him from Hogwarts. But he also never received any that would of changed his life even more. Until today.

So the day started off with Harry rolling clumsy out of his bed in the third,tiniest bedroom of the Dursley house. As he darted down the stairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast he didnt listen to hear if there was even anyone home, he functioned on autopilot. Yet as he went to brew the coffee for vernon and set the tea kettle on for Petunia, he noticed a note stuck on the fridge.

This note would lead to a Dursley Free Summer. This note also lead to other things best left unsaid for now. Back to our main , Harry.

He clicked off the coffee pot and opened the two letters that rested on the counter addressed to Him.

One was a very worn looking letter, the other seemed to be from Gringotts.

He set aside the gringotts letter and opened the first one, brows furrowing as he read

' Dear Pup'


End file.
